Huracan
Background Clint City's wrestling scene was sent into turmoil when a rush of masked luchadores from Los Santos moved into the top of the Pile Tower. You can say goodbye to the tired theatricals of the W.A.R. and say hello to a real humdinger of a show! Led by a mysterious luchador the Huracan believe in just one thing: to defend the weak and oppressed by smashing their opponents' faces with a range of suplex moves. Release Date May 17th, 2013 Bonus +1 Attack per Life left- The player's life determines the amount of attack the card will receive. (Example: If a player has 12 life, the card will receive up 12 attack. If the player has 1 life, the card will receive only 1 attack.) Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus increases their attack by the amount of life you have, which helps in low-pill fights. *Their bonus also helps against clans that manipulate attack. *They work well together with Jungo, whose bonus gives life back after you've won with them. *They also work well with Bridget, who gives life back to you after each round. *They also fare well with the Pussycats, since their bonus decreases the amount of damage done to you. *Their bonus works well in Training, as you start off with 60 life. *They may fare well in ELO and Survivor, since your life can go all the way up to 15. Disadvantages: *They are weak against SoB, since they cannot increase their attack, which means they may have trouble against Nightmare and Piranas. *Their main weakness is the amount of life you have. The less life you have, the fewer attack they gain. *They may have trouble against the Freaks, whose bonus decreases your life after each turn. *They may also have trouble against Berzerk, whose bonus takes away two life from you after they've won a round. Trivia *Their clan name is Spanish for, "Hurricane", and could be a reference to the luchador "Huracán Ramírez", as well as the wrestling move, the hurricarana. *The Huracan's finishing animation has the opponent appear in the middle of a ring. The opponent's card is then hit with a folding chair, a step ladder and then a wooden table is dropped on it; all while the crowd behind the stage cheers. (This is a reference to TLC wrestling matches.) **This is also the second clan finisher that has three objects destroying the opponent's card. The first was the All-Stars. *The Huracan are the the first clan since the Skeelz to be introduced in a comic. *They are the fourth clan to show disdain for the Government, with the others being: the Roots, the Junkz, and the Bangers. This is mostly due to the fact that their homeland was once a Totalitarian state. *The clan may be based off of the popular cartoon series, ¡Mucha Lucha!, as many of the characters are Spanish, most of them are fighters and they always wear masks. Members Legendary *Magistrado Ld Rare *Devil Dog *El Divino *El Matador *Kinichaw Cr *La Calavera *La Cobra *Lumber Jack *Noctezuma (Clan Leader) *Pandagran *Tabasco Fire Uncommon *Belly Buster *El Gascaro *El Mercurio *El Papa Gallo *El Zombino *Lobezna *Rey Mono *Tekumman *Tengu *Wonder Lana Common *Cage Troy *Derby Queen *El Chiquito *El Kaktus *Fuerza Ciega *Gatuchica *Irwigo *La Salerosa *Miss Derby Queen *Mister Pollo *Petit Coq *Zapatino Category:Clans Category:Huracan